Indigo Ponecy
by GhostCarAd
Summary: Pinkie suddenly wakes up in a restaurant restroom, with the terrifying realization that she has killed a pony. But she's not a murderer; she is certain something took over her during the killing. But would the Manehattan city guard really believe that? She must now try to find out what happened to her that night, and prove to them that it wasn't her fault. INDIGO PROPHECY PONIFIED.


_**Okay, I know what you're thinking; "Goddamn it, GhostCarAd, you've got to finish the Luteces Oneshot Collection and start The OC Hunger Games story, not to mention the Eleanor/Elizabeth fic!" Alright, but bear with me here, please. This just came into my head and I HAD to write it. Don't worry, I'm working on all of those other stories of mine as well. But I have to write this one XD"**_

_**So, anyway, this is basically a ponified version of the game Indigo Prophecy, by QuanticDream, released quite some time ago, on the PC, Xbox and PS2. Fortunately, I've got the chance to play it recently (came to know about it because of Heavy Rain and Beyond: Two Souls, two other **__**QuanticDream games.) It's a fantastic game, unique and with a very interesting plot. That being said, it's an incredibly dark and brooding game (note: you have to take care of your characters' emotional state or they might commit suicide because of depression. Yeah, it's THAT dark), so why ponify it? Well, firstly, because it's a crazy idea, so naturally I had to try it. Secondly, I don't think any MLP fanfic can go darker than Cupcakes or Silent Ponyville, anyway... :P**_

_**WARNINGS: BLOOD, ANGST, VIOLENCE, GRIMDARK, CRIME, WILL CONTAIN FEMSLASH IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. ANY OF THIS BOTHERS YOU, JUST CLICK "BACK" ON YOUR BROWSER AND GO READ SOMETHING ELSE. THIS ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "INDIGO PROPHECY (FARENHEIT)."**_

* * *

_Dizziness._

My head hurt. I could feel my hooves moving against my will. Or was it, against my will?

_Pain._

Definitely it was against my will. A sharp pain in my hooves caught my attention, but I didn't manifest it.

_Blackness._

I got up, again against my will. My body was on autopilot. Slowly, my hooves got me forward, making me walk like a zombie, in an unnatural, distorted way. I knew I was walking weirdly, but I had no control over it. All I could do was watch. Or... were I walking on my own?

I was in a huge, dark room, surrounded by candles. At the distance, I could see a young mare with dark blue coat and a light blue mane. She stared at me with deep blue eyes. She... she wanted to tell me something? I could feel she did. She extended her hoof for me, she wanted me to help her...?

It all went black, then. Like I had blinked. I could see I was still in the candle room, but I was doing something... I couldn't quite place what it was.

And then I sort of woke up.

I was in control of my body again. I felt a soft form under my hooves. Looking down to see what it was, I instantly jumped back, horrified. I started to hyperventilate, looking at the form I had been standing over.

It was a dead pony.

Refusing to believe what I was seeing, I stared at the lifeless form laying next to me. It was an earth pony, dark green coat and red mane. I didn't know her.

I looked at the ground beside me. There was a kitchen knife there, covered in blood. I moved my hoof to touch it, out of instinct, but I felt a sharp pain. I looked at my hooves; they were bleeding. I had cut them. There was some sort of symbol carved in them?

I looked at the dead pony laying on the ground, next to me, in a pool of blood. What had I done? Had I just killed that unknown pony? What the hay?!

Forcing myself to stay calm and think about what I should do, I took a look around. The first thing I could think of was hiding the body. I lifted the pony up, put her on my back and carried her to an empty bathroom stall, where I put her, closing the door afterwards.

I took another look around. Okay, what else should I do...?

My eyes fell upon the kitchen knife laying on the ground. How had I even used that? I wasn't a unicorn, how did I manage to pick that up? I thought about picking it up and throwing it into the trash, but I couldn't force myself to pick that bloodied thing up using my mouth. So I just kicked it under a drain on the wall that was inside the stall I had been standing in.

Trying to think straight, I walked towards the sinks, to wash my face. Seeing my image reflected in the mirror, I felt sick. I was covered in blood. The blood of an unknown pony I had just killed. My mane was completely straight, and it, along with my coat, seemed to have lost its bright color. My body was now a dull pink, stained with dark red.

I opened a sink and tried to wash away all the blood. It didn't all go away, but it was enough for me to get out of the restaurant unnoticed.

Looking one last time at the stall in which I had hidden the body, and at the pool of blood on the ground, I took a deep breath and got out of the restroom. I took notice of the Manehattan guard that was sitting at the balcon, a female orange earth pony wearing a City Guard jacket and a cowboy hat, with green eyes, looking fairly bored.

_"Look normal"_, I thought to myself. _"Act normal. Say goodnight to the waitress. Just pay the bill and go home."_

As calmly as I could manage, I paid my bill, which was laying on the table I had been sitting at, and walked out of the restaurant, wishing the waitress a good night before leaving. Just before leaving, I heard the guard curse with a thick southern accent. By instinct, I turned around to see what had happened; the guard's hot coffee had fallen over her jacket, staining it, along with the fur of her hooves. She got up, visibly angry.

"Celestia darn it, now Ah gotta wash my jacket..." she was saying to the waitress, but before she completed the sentence, I got out of the restaurant. The freezing air hit me as I stepped on the soft, thick layer of snow that had accumulated on the ground. That cold had been going on for weeks, now...

Once I was sure I was far enough from the dinner, I ran through the street, trying to find a carriage. I didn't know how much time I had before the guard got to the restroom.

Then I saw it; the carriage was standing on the side of the road, the ponies who conducted, two stallions, it chatting in a bored way. The right one was visibly bigger, with a light grey coat and a dark grey mane. The other one was smaller, and had a light yellow coat and a dark orange mane. I ran to them as fast as I could.

"Yeah, miss?" Said the bigger stallion, the grey one, looking down at me.

"Take me to Bucklyn." I said, shoving some money in his side-bag. He raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Don't you want to wait until you get..." He tried to ask me, but I cut him off:

"Now."

He just shrugged, and waited until I had climbed on the carriage for he and his partner to start running toward my neighborhood. As they conducted the carriage through the maze of streets, the snow falling heavily on us, my mind was racing, and I couldn't even identify what exactly was going through it right now. I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe that would make my head hurt less, and tried to put my thoughts into place.

I had blackened out in the restaurant. I had entered the restroom, and I had hidden inside a stall. Was hidden the best word for it?

Inside the stall, I blackened out again. While I was "unconscious", I cut myself and... and I killed a pony. She was already there when I went into the restroom. Did I follow her? But then why did I go into the stall?

No. I hadn't blackened out. I... I _saw_ what I was doing. I could see it, but I couldn't... process it. I couldn't stop it. I was powerless to stop it. All I could do was watch as I murdered an innocent pony...

"We're here."

The stallion's voice cut off my thoughts abruptly, and I opened my eyes, startled. I got out of the carriage. I tried to say "thanks" to the two stallions, but nothing came out of my mouth. So I just turned my back to them and entered the building I lived in.

I tiredly walked into the elevator powered by magic and pressed the button for my floor. While the elevator climbed, I just stood there, watching the ceiling, absolutely confused and terrified.

Once the elevator's doors opened, I walked out of it, and down the corridor, automatically stopping by my apartment's door and inserting the key to open it. Once it had unlocked, I turned the doorknob and entered my apartment, closing the door behind me.

I walked straight into my bedroom, and collapsed on my bed. And now that was in the (probably temporary) safety of my home, I did the only thing I could think of doing: I broke down into tears.


End file.
